Jealous Partners
by Debstennersson
Summary: Natasha has to go on a mission as Steve's wife and Clint's jealously comes out, but there was more to the simple cover than Natasha told Clint.


"I cannot believe you're doing this." Clint said aggravated. He was sitting up in his 'nest', turned completely away from me.  
"I think somebody is being Mr. Jealousy over here." I told him light - heartedly. He didn't chuckle. Didn't turn toward me with a smirk or anything. I took a deep breathe, "Clint, I have to do this. It's part of my job. I hate it just as much as you do, if not more, but it's an order from Fury. I can't just blow him off because of the cover I have to take." I told him reassuringly. Fury was making me go on a mission with Steve where our cover was a young, married couple. Clint didn't like it one bit, and neither did I. He was still turned away from me, so I came up closer behind him, crouched down and threw my arms around him and laid against him, my head at the nape of his neck.  
"Clint, I don't want to, but I have to. You know it's you and only you, Clint. Okay, babe?" He then let out a deep breathe and turned his body, still in my arms, to face me. My forehead was now touching his and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, smiled and locked his lips with mine in a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled away from my lips, but still brushing against each other. It was teasing and just made me want him even more than I did now. I finally saw his lips curve into a smile against mine. I smiled back.  
"Tell Steve he better have you back by midnight or he's going to take an arrow in the eye socket." he joked, and I laughed. He was so protective in the most, relaxed way, if that makes any since.  
"Don't worry. You'll never come across that problem with the Widow." I said against his lips playfully.

"NATASHA! WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" Clint yelled as soon as I got back from the mission. The cover had more to it then what I told Clint. Me and Steve were supposed to be a couple, just not a functioning one. He was supposed to be my husband who I married too early and turned out to be a wife abuser and we had to show that in order to keep our cover...and Clint was watching the whole thing. "I COULD MURDER HIM FOR WHAT I SAW HIM DO TO YOU, NAT!"  
"Look, Clint, I didn't think you were going to be watching. I didn't even know! And I didn't want you to be worried about it for not-"  
"HE HIT YOU, NATASHA. HE HURT YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO WATCH SOMEONE HURT YOU?!" he cut me off, yelling.  
"Clint, it was JUST a cover! I'm perfectly fine, and he didn't do any of it purposely! We had to play out our cover, and that, unfortunately, was our cover! I'm sorry that it had to be that, but I don't make the rules." I yelled back, reassuringly. Clint was just sitting on the bed, turned away from me completely. I could tell he was furious.  
"Nat," he spoke much calmer now, "why did you lie though? Why wouldn't you tell me there was more to this cover? Why would you lie?" I could hear the pain, and the hurt in his voice. I could hear agony. He's been hit really hard in the heart, and I'm the only one who can ever tell that. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, his back still turned away from me.  
"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to be thinking that while I was out the whole night. It wasn't real, it wasn't true, so it wasn't anything to be concerned about. I didn't get any scars, it didn't leave any marks. It wasn't real, babe. It was just a cover, every part of it." I told him sweetly. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck, but as soon as my hand touched him, he jumped up and turned toward me, tears in his eyes.  
"But, why did you lie?! You've NEVER lied to me about anything! Ever! So, why now? Do you not trust me anymore, I mean, just why? I know you didn't want me to know, but you have to know I can handle these things and I NEED to know! You can't just hide these from me, I mean, what if something did go wrong, huh? What if the plan had backfired? What if you were working with someone new an..and what if they got drunk, and forgot it was just a cover!? What if you had REALLY gotten hurt!? Know one would've known the cover except you! Know one would've known why something horribly gruesome or tormentingly terrible happened to you, except you. And how does that help anyone? Ever since the Loki incident, ever since he made me think those awful things about ki...kii...killing you, made me picture the whole kill in my head, I can't not know where you are. Cause if I didn't know where you were and I don't know the full plan and I don't know this, ...there's a bigger possibility of losing you." he yelled angrily, yet upset at the same time. "I just, don't want you to lie to me, Nat. I want you to know you can trust me all the time, for anything no matter what." I got up and walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. He leaned his head into my neck and just sobbed there, with his arms around me.  
"Clint... As long as I have you, and have you here with me, for the rest of time and eternity, I'm not going to let anyone take me away. You give me a reason to stay alive everyday. You ARE the reason I fight for my life, because I fight to live another day to see you." I told him sweetly. He lifted his head up and took my lips in his. This was really not what I was expecting right now. He took my face in his hands and I moved my arms up around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He began to move his hands to the front of my suit and I moaned as he slid the zipper slowly down and moved hands back up my body to slip the suit off my shoulders and down my legs, until I was down to nothing but a black, strapless bra and panties. Then, I tugged his shirt off his body and over his head and threw it down on the floor, as we walked over to the bed. He then ended up picking me up and pushed me gently, but quickly up against the wall. I wrapped my legs securely around his waist, and my arms fully around his neck. He moved his hand down to my lower back and had on hand resting against the wall. He then moved his lips from mine to my neck. I moaned with every kiss he pressed against my neck, then I took his lips back with mine.  
"Bed" I whispered against his lips. He looked into my eyes then smiled and carried me off to 'heaven'.

The next morning, I awoke to the heat of us both so close, nothing on our bodies but us. I was wrapped in his arms tightly, back to his chest, his head buried in my hair, my hands intertwined with his. I turned myself toward him in his arms, and he woke up and looked into my eyes. I smiled up at him. He smiled back down, and began to stroke my cheek.  
"If you did anything with Steve that made you think sleeping with him is better, that better have just changed your outlook, otherwise I'll have to go beat him for stealing my baby away." he responded sarcastically. I honest - to - god snorted when I laughed.  
"You have proved yourself a worthy contender. And just did." I replied jokingly. He laughed.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm more experienced in this than a, what, 76 year old virgin. No offense meant." I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"And what do you mean by that? Were you more experienced before we got together?" I asked him. Clint stared down at me with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh my gosh! Is..is the Natalie 'Natasha' Alianova Romanoff jealous?" he asked very sarcastically and devilishly. I punched him in the stomach and he laughed. "Don't worry, Miss. Jealousy. Unless you want to be jealous of yourself, you have nothing to be jealous of." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He pulled me into his kiss and we just stayed like that, embracing each other, keeping each other close.


End file.
